


Fairy Tales

by wardenmages



Series: DBH Rare Pair Week 2019 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, ouat crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenmages/pseuds/wardenmages
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, a prince and a commoner fall in love, and they follow a nobleman to rebel against the Evil Queen who holds the kingdom in an iron grip. After their victory they wed and prepare to live out a life of peace leading their people, but the old queen has different plans for them. Connor and North go on their honeymoon days after Amanda, Connor's step-mother, threatens to destroy all of their happiness. Connor just wants to spend time with his new wife. North cannot sit still.Once Upon a Time AURare Pair Week Day 4: Nightmares/Fairy Tales





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> It's up a day late, but it's up!
> 
> So, this is a kind of loose OUAT au, but Connor is adjacent to Snow, North is like David, Amanda is Regina. Connor also has a twin, Colin (RK800-60) and a younger brother Richard (RK900). I'm not sure how Hank fits in but that's ok because he adopted his RK boys anyway. This story is based off the flashback from 3x10 of OUAT.
> 
> I haven't written Friday's prompt yet for rare pair week, but I'm going to do it now to double upload tonight!

Connor loved his wife. He did. He loved North so much. He just had to keep reminding himself how much he loved her as he stomped through the forest to catch up with her. They were supposed to be on their honeymoon, but North couldn’t sit still for even an hour before disappearing along with multiple weapons.

The remote castle had been Connor’s idea. He remembered visiting it when he was young, back before his father disappeared, before Amanda took control of everything. It had always been his and Colin’s favorite. It was far from everything, from all of the politics of the kingdom and the prying eyes of the court. It was a shame Richard had been far too young to remember. Maybe once it was all cleaned up again all three of them could venture back out. He could bring Hank too - the man desperately needed a break.

But. Before that. North. She had spent the entire day playing hard-to-get, he went to go unpack some of their things in their bedroom, and then she was gone. A quick conversation with some of the servants revealed that she had left on her own, which was good, because Connor did not need the panic attack that came with thinking Amanda might have sent someone to take them out, but... Still. He was frustrated.

Yes, they needed to defeat Amanda for good, so she couldn’t reassert her power over the kingdom. Yes, they needed to protect their people. Yes, Connor understood damn well just how dangerous his own stepmother was, how his father’s disappearance was likely her fault, how she used him to try and break apart the rebellion, how she and the group of witches behind her were still trying to kill them to save herself the trouble of jailing them if she ever caught them. He just wanted to enjoy his own  _ honeymoon _ without worrying about every single little thing Amanda said or did - he had already spent most of his life doing that until meeting Hank.

He heard crunching leaves nearby and knew he had found her. He crossed through the patch of trees he was in to the path and stepped out just as North was storming up in. She was in full armor with a bow and arrows, and a sword on her hip. Connor wished he wasn’t so mad at her so he could truly appreciate how attractive she was in battle gear. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned very hard at her.

She rolled her eyes. “How did you know?”

“You have a certain look when you’re planning something.”

“No I don’t.”

“Also I’m incredibly paranoid and my wife disappeared a few days after my cruel stepmother threatened to kill us.”

“That sounds more like it.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? A couple of workers mentioned this cave with a monster in it that turns anyone who looks at it to stone, so-”

“You were going to catch it to kill Amanda.”

“Yes.”

He stared at her. How was that weirder than he expected? “And what were you going to  _ do? _ ”

“Well I can cut its head off-”

“-And send it to her in a box?! We don’t even know where Amanda is!”

North actually  _ pouted. _ “What’s  _ your _ plan then?”

“I can’t just let my  _ wife _ chase a monster like this!” North opened her mouth to rip into him and he held up a hand. “Not by herself. And not because I don’t think you can handle yourself. This is just... You are going to drive me into an early grave, you know that?”

North grinned and unsheathed the sword at her hip, flipping it to point the hilt to him. “Good thing I brought extra weapons, huh? Come on, it’s not too far from here.”

“North.”

“What?”

He took the sword and pointed it towards the ground. “Please just... talk to me. I really was scared when I saw you were gone. Please.”

She averted her eyes and took a deep breath. Taking a few steps forward, she smiled again, but more gentle this time, the kind that turned his legs to mush. Then she kissed him, placing a hand on his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I promise I’ll tell you next time.”

“Thank you.”

“Now.” She leaned back again and pulled out an arrow. “Let’s go kill a monster.”


End file.
